


Missed Me, Missed Me

by Shipqueen21



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hiding, Kissing, M/M, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipqueen21/pseuds/Shipqueen21
Summary: After an innocent tease turns into a kiss Dan is left wondering what to do





	Missed Me, Missed Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first phanfics so be nice! Also posted on wattpad under shipqueen21 in the Phan One-shot book. Also written in the British spelling not the American.

Dan chased Phil through the house. Phil had stolen his laptop charger right before it was going to die and he was 2 hours deep into a Tumblr thread and he did NOT want to lose it now. Phil ran (well more of a jog because both of them were so unfit) in and out of rooms Dan closely following behind because he NEEDED that charger. They eventually got back to the lounge and Dan nearly had Phil cornered. He picked up a plushie that was sitting on the shelf next to him. He quickly lobbed it at Phil but Phil ducked with surprisingly quick reflexes then proceeded to laugh. "Hey! Don't laugh at my terrible aim!" Dan exclaimed while actually laughing a bit himself. Phil then preceded to lightly mock him. "Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me!" Dan laughed but swallowed hard when he said that. No Dan keep your feelings in check Dan reprimanded himself internally, but this was to good of an opportunity to pass up. "Is that so?" Dan asked quietly while taking a step closer to Phil "mhmm" Phil replied keeping his defiant attitude up "well then, how about this?" Dan said while taking another step closer to Phil their faces coming only a few centimeters away.

Dan hadn't PLANNED on kissing Phil it just kind of happened. With their faces so close he couldn't help himself. As soon as they were so close Dan just happened to close the gap. Dan had planned on getting close enough to win the argument and get his charger back to plug in his laptop so he could get back to that Tumblr thread but NO he just HAD to lose control over his feelings and kiss him he was so stupid! 

The kiss was absolutely magical of course but it was short lived because as soon as Dan remembered what he was doing he stopped and he ran. The funny thing was for a second there he thought Phil was actually kissing back but that was definitely just his hyper active fanboy brain acting up again.

Dan was currently sitting on his bed in his locked room contemplating what to do. He had been in there for half an hour and sure Phil tried to get him out but he was not budging. There was no way he could face Phil any time soon. Sure eventually he would need food and water but for now he was in his room with his phone and that was what he needed.

It had been 2 hours and Dan still didn't know what to do. He groaned into his pillow with frustration. He promised himself that he would get over Phil and look where that got him. Now all he could think of were his beautiful blue eyes that he could drown in, his jet black hair that somehow suited him perfectly, his pale white skin that even though Phil got a bit self conscious about Dan thought it was perfect, his addictive totally kissable lips, his body that Dan just wanted to... NOPE! Getting over him remember! It really wasn't fair Dan thought. How on earth was Dan supposed to be getting over Phil when he was too perfect for this world. Dan groaned again, this was hopeless.

Soon Dan got too hungry and decided to scamper to the kitchen for food. Slowly he unlocked his door and quickly but quietly made his way to the kitchen. Dan realised that he probably should of planned what he was going to grab from the kitchen before he came so that this would be quick but of course he didn't so Dan being the unorganised person that he is just grabbed a bag of Doritos from the cupboard and tried to make his way back to his room but of course this mission couldn't go perfectly as he was confronted with Phil in the hallway. "Dan..." Phil said but Dan didn't want to listen, with his head down he power walked passed Phil to his room with Doritos in hand. "Dan wait!" Phil called after him but Dan didn't stop, he didn't wait until he was in the safety of his own room.

Dan opened to bag of Doritos and started to eat, knowing soon that bright orange dust would soon cover his black and white duvet. He made a note to himself that he would need to clean that up. To be fair Doritos probably weren't the best choice of food but he was rushed and it was the first thing he thought of. Dan munched away until he heard his phone buzz. He licked the orange dust off his fingers then wiped them on his skinny jeans (not actually the best decision but whatever) and picked up his phone. It was a text from Phil.

Phil: I'm sorry I kissed you earlier and I know that you probably hate me now but I just wanted to apologise

Wait, wait, WHAT?!? Phil did not kiss him! It was Dans' fault he leaned in, right?

Phil: I've actually had kinda had a teensy tiny crush on you for idk how long

Wait really?!?! Dan had no idea, Phil was obviously a phenomenal actor. But why would Phil even like him any way? He was so annoying and boring and just generally ugh.

Phil: I've never been able to work up the courage to do anything about it before but when you got so close I guess that I just lost control

Ok, Dan was officially freaking out right now, he just found out that his crush/best friend/flatmate liked him back!!! This was huge!!!

Phil: I know you probably hate me now so I'm sorry, I think I'm gonna go crash at Martyns place for a bit until I get things sorted out. Again I'm so sorry, please forgive me

Dan could not let this happen! Phil couldn't just leave! He had to go after him. Dan left his room to find Phil with a small bag of luggage ready to leave but Dan would not let him. Phil saw Dan and immediately said "look, Dan I'm really sorry, I shouldn't ave done that it was so out of line- mmph" He was cut off by Dans lips against his. After the initial moment of shock he kissed back. Phil dropped his luggage and wrapped his arms around Dan. Eventually their lips broke apart and they were both giggling while gasping for breath. "I like you, you spoon" Dan said "I thought I kissed YOU!". Phil laughed and said "really? I swear it was the other way around" they both laughed before their lips collided again for another kiss.


End file.
